


Forgiveness Is A Work In Progress

by barelydwarven



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: "forgiveness", Anxiety, F/M, Good Things Happen Bingo, Sad, f!Sidesteps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelydwarven/pseuds/barelydwarven
Summary: After Magda admits many things to Mortum, she finds herself in a turmoil of emotion for the first time in forever.Prompt 3/25 of the Good Things Happen Bingo. Music: Patti Page, Doris Day and some good old jazz.





	Forgiveness Is A Work In Progress

The past week has been one of the longest in your life. Longer than when you planned the attack on the museum, longer than getting snatched back into the Farm, longer than the time you pretended to be human. You can't stand it - your mind is starting to unravel, red and black spots dancing in front of your tired eyes, chest heavy with breaths unreleased.  
You've kept Mikael in your apartment, unable to let him out of your sight. The temptation to just slither back into his head, like stepping into a warm bath after suffering through hours in a snowstorm, it's excruciating. Everything would seem so much simpler. You'd love the doctor, you'd care for him, you'd smile at the thought of... No. Mikael's mind would be much worse.

  
At least as yourself, as the Magda you were shaped to be, this... this infuriating infatuation will not cloud your judgment. Yes. You can do whatever you want to with the doctor... But should you?  
A fire blazes in your muscles, sour taste prickling on your tongue, splinters of the worn out coffee table embedded in the hard flesh of your knuckles. A heavy thump as you fall on the floor, slow tears streaming down your cheeks. You haven't cried since 2004 and this terrifies you.  
A suffocating tightness in your chest makes you reach out towards the comforting void of Mikael. Just as you are about to fade out of Magda, the phone rings. _Sacré bleu_ , you curse, suppressing sobs. Perfect timing.  
Hoisting yourself up, you smash the answer button, ready to yell the caller to hell and back again. But the voice... Like a sweltering summer morning, clear yet overwhelming. No, no, no...

  
_"Hello, Mika... Magda."_ A rustle of papers, muffled cursing. _"I've... I've thought about things. The things you said. And did."_ Tears stuck in your throat, red specks fading.  
_"I'm still not sure if I'm ready to forgive you tonight. Or tomorrow. Not yet... But after thinking it all through I've come to the conclusion that.."_ Soft, quiet prayers on both ends of the line. Ragged breathing and the rumble of ever-faster colliding thoughts. _"I would still like to see you."_  
Unexpected. Unforeseen complications. Not according to plan. Humming whiteness along the edges of your vision - are you smiling? _"Hey, are you still there? Mikael? Magda?"_

  
You raise the phone to your chapped lips and whisper: _"Yes, thank you, Mon chéri."_


End file.
